


Point and Click

by Synesthesia_Demon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Porn, Porn, Rimming, recording porn, they make their own porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synesthesia_Demon/pseuds/Synesthesia_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to try something kinky and creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point and Click

“Well, John? What do you think?”

John glanced around Sherlock's bedroom, both curious and slightly nervous at the jumble of wires and equipment. Sherlock's computer was propped on a chair on the opposite side of the bed, and a tripod and video camera stood at the foot. Sherlock crossed his legs and laced his fingers behind his head, watching him with a raised eyebrow and looking rather pleased with himself.

“Uhm...Sherlock...what are we...?”

“I thought it was obvious, John,” he said smoothly, “I'm going to film us having sex. And we're going to watch it on my laptop as it happens. 

John blushed. “Couldn't we just, uhm, y-you know, get a mirror or- or- or something?” he stammered.

“We could,” he conceded with a slow nod, “but you wouldn't get the same angles.” He stood and stalked over to where John stood. He reached around John's waist, and John stepped forward against him. Sherlock grabbed the doorknob, snapped the door shut, and swung John around and pushed him onto his bed. He pounced on top of him the moment he was flat and crashed his lips against John's in a fierce, needy kiss. John's arms went around his back and pulled him close, and he gasped when Sherlock began to suckle his lower lip. Sherlock wanted to tear John's jumper off, strip him bare and shag him on the spot, and he'd been wanting to do it since he'd woken up around 3 that morning. For the sake of the show, though, he pulled himself away and reached to hit the button on the recorder. 

Sherlock pulled John so that he was sitting upright with him, so that the camera could get a full view. He took his head in his hands in a near tender way, and kissed him ever so slowly. John fell against him and braced his hands on his shoulders. His fingers traced along Sherlock's neck and his thumbs brushed against his collarbone. Sherlock's tongue slipped between John's lips, and tangled with his in his mouth. John pulled him closer and sucked on his tongue, coaxing a throaty moan from him. Sherlock pawed at the hem of John's jumper and tugged it up impatiently, rubbing his hands across John's chest and belly. John wrestled with it as Sherlock undid his own buttons and kicked his trousers off. John followed, and made to pull his pants off but Sherlock halted him. 

“I'll take care of that,” he murmured, and with a shove, John was flat on his back and his legs were being lifted over Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock held John's hips up and grabbed the leg hole of his pants between his teeth. And slowly, his pants joined the pile on the floor. He wasted no time in pulling off his own, and then climbing on top of John once again. His kisses became more playful, adding nips to John's neck and a tongue along John's earlobe. The heavy panting in his ear had John shuddering in his arms. John's hands slid across his back, down to Sherlock's pert arse, and returned up his back. He couldn't think long enough to keep them in one place, until Sherlock grabbed his right hand and stuck it between them. 

“Touch yourself, John,” he said, panting. He glanced over to the laptop. From this angle he could see his own arse, and if he lifted his hips a little higher, he could see John stroking his cock underneath him. He lifted himself onto his hands and knees and nodded to the side. “Look, John,” he said, grinning down at him, “You can see what you're doing down there.”

John turned, and his face turned bright red. He watched, curiously, as his hand slid up and down his cock, watched as he cupped his own balls, watched as it twitched in his grasp. It was a little odd to see, but the vision that was Sherlock's behind made it that much more enjoyable.

“Dunno...what you mean,” he grunted, “All I see is your pretty arse.”

“Oh?” He wiggled his hips playfully, and John groaned. “Like that, do you?”

“Oh yes, very much.”

Sherlock climbed off of him and turned John so that he lay with his head near the computer. He pushed him so that his head hung a bit over the side of the bed.

“What are you-?”

“I'm going to suck your cock now,” he said, his voice dropping to a low rumble. “And you're not going to watch me. You're going to keep your eyes the screen as I do it.” 

John tilted his head back and watched as Sherlock bent his head and slid his mouth over him. He saw them both from the side, and it was a damn delicious thing to watch Sherlock go down on him, pushing him into his mouth until he'd managed to choke him down, until the head of his prick was touching the back of his throat. He was impressed at how far Sherlock could swallow him down, and each time he got him fully in, John twisted his hands in the sheets. With his head back like that he could see every proud, smug smile that passed across his face as he took him in over and over. He moaned loudly with his cock in his mouth, probably for show, but the vibrations rippled up his cock and John couldn't help but cry out. He thrust into his mouth. Sherlock met each of his thrusts with another hum or a sound, to drive John into a pleasantly tortured madness. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh _god_ yes Sherlock, oh _Sherlock,_ ” he whimpered as Sherlock grazed his teeth in a circle around the head. Sherlock's hand wrapped around his shaft and he slid down, swirling his tongue around his balls and slipping lower, teasing the length of John's crack. With his free hand, he spread him and traced a single finger around the hole. John glanced down at him, catching his burning stare and devilish smile, and Sherlock held his gaze as he slipped his tongue inside him. 

“Oh _fuck me, fuck ME!_ ” John threw his head back and pushed forward, practically riding against his face as he lavished his arsehole in wiggling licks. The sight of it on screen was enough to make him want to cum, and he thought he might until Sherlock began to climb above him again. He reached under a pillow and pulled out his bottle of lubricant. 

“I want to fuck you so badly, John,” he rasped, “I want to spread your legs and spread your arse and just fuck you until I've filled you up.” He slicked himself up and then reached between John's legs. John spread them a bit further as Sherlock teased him open with a finger. “God you are just so warm and tight around me,” he groaned, “You are so unbelievably hot. I can hardly wait to get my cock in there.” He pushed another finger in and began to move, in and out, until John was begging for him to stop teasing. He shoved him aside and lay on his back, head in the pillows. “I'm not going to do that, though. No, you're going to ride me. You're going to get on top of me and ride me, and I'm going to watch it on the computer. I'm going to watch it and so are you.” He steadied John and held his cock so that he could position himself. “Slowly, now. Nice and slow for the camera.”

The incredible tight heat that slid over him threatened his resolve for him to move slowly. He wanted to jam himself in there, wanted John to bounce on his cock and ride him until he collapsed. His fingers dug into John's hips as he willed himself not to wrench him down. He turned to the computer and his eyes widened. He watched as John got himself all the way down, lifted up, and inched down again. The sight, combined with the squeeze of him around him, boiled Sherlock's blood and threw his mind into a state of simple, primal needs. John began to pick up speed, and so did he. He shook up John's cries with every returned push. John had thrown his head back, unable to do anything but feel and moan. 

“Oh John, you fucking _beautiful_ beast, I'm so bloody close,” he growled. Sherlock then bent at the knees and sent John nearly tumbling forward on top of him. He spread John's legs with his own as he rode, and the he could see more clearly as John bounced up and down on him. “Oh god, John, _John!_ ”

“Fuck, Sherlock, hurry up!” he whimpered in response, “I'm about to blow my load all over you, Sherlock _please-_ ”

“God _yes,_ oh get ready John I'm going to fill you _UP!_ ” he roared, and he came, arching up into John and shouting his name. John squeezed his muscles around Sherlock, grabbed his own cock, and squirted his cum across Sherlock's belly and into his hand. And even though Sherlock had started before him, he wasn't done till John finally slumped forward across his chest. Despite the need to gasp for air, and despite the rabbit's heartbeat that pounded between them, he pulled John in for frenzied kisses and breathy pecks. 

They lay together for what was only a moment, but seemed like longer, until Sherlock pulled himself out of him and stood to switch off the camera. He stumbled to the bathroom for a damp flannel and wiped them both down. He barely found the light switch, flicked it off, and tumbled into sleep. 

It wasn't until three days later that they decided to watch the recording, and Sherlock immediately declared that another had to be made.

“Just need to see if we can't get a better quality,” he said, smiling wickedly and stroking the handle of his riding crop.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see here? Follow me on tumblr at http://synesthesiademon.tumblr.com/ ! I usually write every Penis Friday and occasionally for Red Pants Monday.


End file.
